justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kanetrealms/PT Episode 3: The Ultimate Reveal
Here. ''Part 1'' All of this takes place directly after Sydney passed out, and was put into the ambulance. Elise: Way to go Sam! Sam: It was a joke, c'mon! Elise: ...(sh*t, how do I say it?) Tori: I think it's best if we seperate. Zane: Let's go home, Sam, come on. Elise: (how am I supposed to reveal it?) Hours after the incident, they all meet up, but all they can think about is the incident. Sam: What did I do wrong, I mean all I did was kiss her on the cheek, everybody gets a kiss! Sydney's being overdramatic. Elise: smlaertenaK nommus I Me interjecting: *comes in and lasers Sam* Elise: My #1 psychopath! >:D. Estelle: *revives Sam*. Elise: DAMMIT! Meia: What's a pisykopaf or something? Kaylea: You only know the words "drunk" and "drugs", not surprising that you don't know what psychopath means or something. Tori: Meia's the Mary in Xxdenmexx's group. Zane: She's the Benji of DynamoDerp11's group. Sam: Just like how Elise is the Alex in Xxdenmexx's group! >:D. Everyone but Elise: LMAOOOOO OOOOOOOO. Elise: *shoots Sam* It's my time to shine! Luke: This shouldn't be called "PT", it should be called "killing the , , and the a million times". Adara: *suddenly appears* TBH that's the truth, and sometimes it hurts. Ivy: '''*also suddenly appears* They are the only stars in the show. '''Tori: I'mma go to the hospital then *looks at Elise* You wanna come as well? >:). Elise: I spent two hours just sitting there staring at the heart monitor, you think I wanna come back to do that? Tori: FINE, I'll go alone, way to increase my paranoia. Elise: One time when I was 10 we got on a bus to go on a field trip and almost got in a tornado, it's nothing new to me. Kaylea: Besides, it's raining ._. Tori: WHAT IF THE RAIN'S SCIENTIFIC IMPACT PUSHES THE CAR INTO THE FOREST, OR FLIPS IT UPSIDE DOWN? WHAT IF I SUDDENLY SLIP AND CRASH INTO A GIANT CAR HEAD-FIRST? WHAT IF THE WORLD ENDS TOMORROW? I DON'T WANNA DIE. Kaylea: I highly suggest going to a mental hospital, Tori. Tori: WHAT IF THE MENTAL HOSPITAL CONTAINS 50-YEAR OLD PRISONERS LOOKING TO KILL ME? YOU'RE NOT HELPING, KAYLEA. Kaylea: Holy f**k. Tori: Ugh. ''Part 2'' Tori finally gets to the hospital, and asks where Sydney is. Tori: Hey generic hospital doctor, where is Sydney BECAUSE IT CONTAINS HER LAST NAME. Generic hospital doctor: She's floor 3, room 1. Tori: F3, R1, got it, thanks generic hospital doctor! Generic hospital doctor: You're welcome, woman with a British accent. Tori: *comes in room* Syd, you awake? Sydney: Yes, Tori? What happened? Tori: Wait, what are those, are those RASHES? Sydney: '''They aren't rashes. '''Tori: What are they? Sydney: '''The-they, they're h-h-h-its *sigh*. '''Tori: '''From what? '''Sydney: I-I don't wanna talk. Tori: *calls Elise* Elise, Sydney is acting weird. Elise: I'll spill the truth. Tori: Okay, what is it? Elise: So, here's the story, basically... TO BE CONTINUED... Opinions? This was probably really bad, but just comment down below. Category:Blog posts